As a conventional touch panel apparatus, an example is a technique described in Patent Document 1. In this technique, when two points are touched on a touch panel, such two-point touch is determined by use of a phenomenon in which a resistance value between terminals opposing each other arranged on a two-layered touch panel.
Here, the distances between the two points in X direction and Y direction are detected respectively by use of the fact that the resistance value between the terminals opposing each other is decreased, as the distance between the two points is longer when they are touched, based upon a resistance value between the terminals in X direction and a resistance value between the terminals in Y direction.